Panem Academy
by we'reonfire
Summary: Katniss and company are in a high and prestigious boarding school. A few problems arise, but solutions are always found. Will Katniss find love? Or will she stick to her forever alone plan?
1. Moving On

**Panem Academy**

**Author's Note**: hey, it's Faline, and this is my first fanfiction. (well, published somewhere other than my friends can see) tell me if there are grammar mistakes, or like any errors and I'll fix them up. :) I read something like this on here, so I decided to do something of the sort as well. :) but, I'm not copying. don't get me wrong, the other story is probably wayy better than mine. I just really enjoyed the way she wrote it, soo I'm taking a shot at it too. Let's say this is an inspired story. Umm, I think the author of that one is **OneMillionHeartsForYou & TogetherWeCanFly.** check em out, they're really goood. please be honest, and I'll be glad for any constructive criticism. my feelings won't get hurt. :D i'll put up a few more chapters when I can.

by the way, I'm not even sure what Madge (who isn't in the movie?) is described as, so it's maybe worng. ?

_the italics mean someone is thinking_ OR _a flash back!_

**Katniss' POV:**

I stare around at the room that I will live in for the next year. _My name is Katniss Everdeen, I'm 14 years old and I've just been moved to Panem Academy. One of the best boarding schools in all the districts. I come from District 12, a sad little place where I call home. _I think to place is actually pretty nice. My old high school in the area nicknamed the Seam _(haha)_ is a crummy old neighbourhood. The school walls were worn away, the bathrooms didn't even have proper stall doors, and the teachers? Let's just say they weren't all that nice. But, this room, this room is better than I could've dreamed of! The walls are white, with the exception of two sides. One side is apple green, and the other side is a sky blue. Sort of like the ocean in District Four. I decide to take the green side, as green is my favourite colour. I set my bags and suitcase down on the floor. My bed is a bunk, which I'm happy about. My bed is up top, and below is a white corner desk with a lamp and an electric table fan. _Good. Because in Panem, the summers get scorching. _I silently say. I decide to place the picture of Prim_ ( – or Primrose, however you'd like to call her,)_ on the corkboard hanging by my large closet. Sweet little Prim. She's only 11, and isn't old enough to come join me here yet. The age you have to be to stay at Panem Academy is twelve years old. You have to leave when you're age nineteen. Or whenever you graduate. I put the picture of my father and mother there too, along with a graduation picture of me and my two best friends. Gale Hawthorne and Peeta Mellark. I had my arms around their shoulders while they were carrying me only to let me smash onto the grass field. They were both wearing a shirt and tie that day. I wore a hand me down dress from my mother. It was a coal black dress that fell to my knees. I hated strapless dresses. But, it looked good on me, according to Peeta. All Gale said was,

_"I thought you hated dresses?" My smart retort was,_

_"Of course I do, but I'm not showing up in a pair jeans and sneakers,"_

_Peeta and I laughed, while Gale stormed off to the boy's washroom. I smile as I remember Peeta and Gale again. Peeta had blond hair that fell on his forehead, and a medium build. But he was fit. But, probably not as fit as Gale. He was all muscle. But of course, that's not being modest. If he wasn't up against Peeta in a wrestling match, he would always win._

A knock on my door snapped me from my thoughts. I walk over and hear a squeak as I pull the door open. Standing there was a petite girl, thick wavy blond curls in a high ponytail with a cute pink tee tucked in her dark blue jeans. She smiled.

"Hi, are you Katniss Everdeen?" She asks. I nod, a little surprised and kinda creeped out about how she already knows my name.

"Hi Katniss! I'm Madge Undersee, your new room-mate!" She pushes her way to the door, and sees the bed saved for her. She looks a little surprised.

"You alright, Madge?" I ask nervously, hoping that she doesn't spill out her thoughts to me. She smiles again.

"Yeah, it's just I'm surprised how they knew my favourite colour. Sky blue." She jokes.

"Yeah, I know! My favourite colour is green!" I say to her. Her eyes fall on the corkboard where all the pictures have been placed.

"Hey!" She yells as she rushes over to my side of the room almost tripping on the pink rug that has been laid on the floor.

"I recognize those two boys!" She points to Peeta and Gale. I'm a little surprised again.

"Really? How do you know them?" Madge puts her index finger on her chin, searching her memories. She shrugs.

"Dunno. But, I have definitely see them before. Maybe I went to school with them once!" She exclaims. I doubt that. Madge was obviously from the Merchant part of town. Peeta was too, but when Gale and I moved over there, his family wanted to put up a bakery in the Seam.

"Maybe. We all went to school in the Seam." I say. Her face falls.

"Oh, I guess I didn't go to school with them. You see, I'm the mayor of Twelve's daughter, so I went to school in the Merchant," Madge sighs. She seems okay again when she asks me how I know them a few moments later.

"Oh, they were my best friends, when we were in the Seam." Madge's expression turns thoughtful.

"It started the day we were fooling around in the woods, and Peeta asked what my talent was. I said archery."

"Really? Well, dark and mysterious, that suits you." Madge laughed. I try to get back to the story, but all Madge does is fool around. She mentions her family, and how her mother was killed in a car accident. She seems to zone out for a bit. Her pretty blue eyes have a vacant look. Sort of like how my mom looked after my father died. I think I zone out for a moment too because when I open my eyes, Madge is peering at me curiously.

I think of an idea to cheer her up.

"Hey, do you like playing Wii?" I ask her. Her cute face lights up again.

"Uhh, yah! Do you have one?" Madge asks.

I answer her in my silent ways as I walk over to my suitcase and there, safely hidden under my jackets is a Wii console. Madge stares back in shock. She smirks.

"What?" I joke. Madge rolls her eyes at me.

"So, Katniss Everdeen, my room-mate, and thief?" Madge teases.

"Oh, whatever. C'mon, we'll install it later! Right now, I wanna explore!" I tell her as I take her hand and pull her behind me as I open the door. I expect to see an empty hallway, but all I find are a bunch of girls hanging out by room. As soon as I open the door, the girls rush into my room. They're all giggling and laughing and twirling their hair and stuff. _Ew. _Madge looks scared. When they come into my room, they all head straight to the corkboard hanging by my closet door. They stare at the picture of me and Peeta and Gale in shock and jealousy.

"What?" I ask, somewhat annoyed that they barged into my room. The girls gave me scowls, stares, some gave me looks of rage or envy. One girl with a whole lot of makeup on came up to me and said

"How does the stupidest girl in all of PA know the two most popular guys of the school?" She asks in her high shrill of a voice. I smirk.

"I obviously have something you don't," I counter in a calm voice. I remind myself of Peeta, and how he's always so calm. The girl looks like she came out of a boiling pot of broth.

"Well, I guess you'll wanna see them?" She tells me. I'm surprised. Are they actually here? Or is this girl trying to get on my nerves. I'm still in an intense stare-down when two boys waltz into my room. One has blond hair, and the other has black, scruffy hair. They look annoyed too.

"Well, well. Here are your boyfriends now."

" Alright, first of all, I DON'T DATE." The girl looks at me with disbelief. I jolt out of my thoughts when I see the two boys sitting on my couch exchanging amused glances. I look back at the girl and tell her it's time they leave.

"Oh no, no. I can't leave until you prove to me that these" She points at the two boys. "two boys know you." Her arms are crossed over her chest. I look over at them and smile. Oh, I know these boys. Their names are Peeta Mellark and Gale Hawthorne.


	2. Catching Up

**Author's Note: Hey.. It's a little shorter, but I'll ut up another one soon. Help me decide on names for my next story. Whaddya think of Miles Hawthorne and Rose-Rue Mellark? I want fierce names, so help me decide. I'll be releasing it soon. And it'll be for sure called either, "Saved" or "Home Again" It'll be in Katniss' child (girl) and Gale's child (boy) you'll have to read it once it come out. Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I am not Suzanne Collins, and I will never be. So, I don't own the characters. I only have the plot. :)**

Gale twirled me in the air as a response to the obnoxious girl, while Peeta gave me a strong, lingering hug. I was overjoyed to see them again. I studied them for a moment. They're both pretty fit, and Gale seems like he shot up in the air in terms of growth. Gale was about the same height as me when we last saw each other. Peeta was slightly taller than both of us. But now I had to look up to talk to them.

"Where you been, Catnip?"

"Yeah, Sweet-tart, you left us hanging." Peeta tells me. I laugh as Gale says,

"We've got a lot of catching up to do Jess, so you and your friends can leave now."

Peeta turns to me with an excited look in his brilliant blue eyes. He throws his shoulder over mine. He smiles back at me. I smile to him too.

"Sorry I didn't email you guys or anything." I say looking guiltily to Gale and Peeta.

The girl apparently named Jess is shooed away by Gale and Peeta looks at me with a seriousness I don't like. His gaze softens when I look down. He sighs.

"Katniss, you didn't get in contact with us because we knew you were busy. You couldn't prevent that. I'm just glad your're here with me."

Just him? I look at Peeta again, and I think I find an intensity and longing staring back at me, but mostly awkwardness. I'm here with Gale, and Peeta and Madge. Madge! I completly forgot she was in the room. I quickly introduced Gale and Peeta to Madge. Madge was excited to meet my two friends, and apparently the 'two coolest and hottest guys' as described by Madge. Gale just laughs, and Peeta blushes just the slightest bit. I do a little of both. Madge looks at me, and she seems pretty gushy.

"So, Katniss, Peeta. Why did you call Sweet-tart, huh, huh?" Madge nudges me and Peeta both. Peeta blushes again. I avoid her gaze. Gale breaks up all this awkwardness by taking my Wii console and hooking it up to the TV that has been provided for us by the school.

"Honestly Catnip, you never seem to suprise me when it comes to hiding things. I mean it's always in the trees, or wrapped up in one of your jackets."

Damn. He knows me too well. Guess I need to change my average hiding places. My gaze wanders to the graduation picture of us again. Peeta and Gale follow my gaze too. They smile. I know they remember that that was one of the only times we were really full. I mean, we weren't poor or anything. We just spent our time and money on food that sometimes didn't leave us as full as we could be. Madge interrupts my thoughts again.

"So, Peeta, again, why do you call Katniss Sweet-tart?" This time Madge is genuinely curious. She isn't teasing or anything like that anymore.

"Well, when I ate lunch with Katniss, she always ate my sweet raspberry tart that I snuck from the bakery. From then on it was Sweet-tart. Well, until she smacked me in the face for calling her that." Madge looks so amused. She was laughing so very hard her face was red, and her ribs started to hurt. I laugh too along with Peeta and Gale, but not as much as Madge. We start to play BRAWL when the Wii is hooked up. I'm always Pikachu. Peeta's always Link, and Gale is almost always Ness. We play until Gale and I are the last two standing. We battle it out, I lost a life, but Gale only had one more left. I just kept running away from him until he fell of the stage.

"I WIN!"

"Yeah, yeah, you're superior." Gale sighs.

A few hours later, we decide to explore the school. Peeta and Gale take Madge and I around to the different parts of school. One place where I would love to spend some time was the archery field. Superior bows and arrows, and beautiful targets. Even flying targets would shoot in the air. While I was distracted a fight had broken out behind me. I craned my neck to see who was involved. Then I see the tall muscular build along with the medium built blond boy. Another boy had punched them both in the stomach, but the blond boy was picked and beat against the wall. The other one ripped the bully of the boy's back, and in return recieved a well aimed blow to the neck. _Oh no._

Peeta Mellark and Gale Hawthorne.


	3. They Like Me?

I try to slither my way into the heart of the crowd, but it doesn't work. Gale and Peeta are in big trouble, I don't know what for, but they just are. I push and trip my way over to both of them. But before I can yell stop, I feel a rock hard fist slam into my stomach. I fall, but very quickly stand back up. Knowing any signs of hurt would get me pity. I don't want pity. I rub my wound, and look around furiously for who did this. I see this boy, probably the same year as me. He's smirking. He's my height, and he's pretty muscular. I mean, as muscular as a 14 year old can get. He has blonde hair, like Peeta, but his hair is hard. Most probably like his skull.

"Sorry, Everdeen. You got in my way," He chimed. I don't think anyone can get as stupid as him.

"Sorry, idiot. You're hurting my friends," I counter. His face lights up, and he throws his arm around me.

"You know, I like a feisty girl like you. You know we could-" I cut him off.

"You know, I hate muttations like yourself," And with that on target retort, I land a well aimed blow to his smug face.

"Katniss!" Gale yells. He pushes me back behind him. And Peeta does the same.

"I think that'll teach you to mess with our friend 'Everdeen,'' Gale puts air quotation marks around my last name.

"Yeah brick-face, back off." Much to my suprise, Madge comes running to the rescue. She didn't strike me as a girl who wanted to throw names. Especially considering how scared she looked when I had almost punched that girl's nose in for barging into our room.

"C'mon guys, let's not waste time on mutts like him," I say, taking both their arms and pulling them to my dorm. I ignore all the staring and the whispering while I head to my room. I slam the door shut and get down to business. I'm furious for letting that idiot hurt my friends. I study both of them. They seem to look ok, other than Gale's throbbing neck and Peeta's mangled face.

"Ok, what happened?" Gale and Peeta exchange a half worry - half nervous glance. The look down at their feet, as if their worn out old shoes are the most intricate thing to look at. I wave my hand in front of their face trying to get their attention. Peeta sighs.

"We were being accused of doing inappropriate things with you and Madge." I'm angrily clenching and unclenching my fists_. How dare that boy think of them like that? _I can't even imagine Peeta doing that. Or Gale. But if I had to bet on who would be sparked first, I would have to choose Gale. Gale has more fire to him. Something I already have so much of. Peeta wasn't fire at all. If anything he was sweet, kind and very gentlemanly. Probably the solution to all this fire Gale and I were throwing. Come to think of it, Peeta is nothing like us. I mean, sure he had some competitive spirit, but we weren't as easy going as he was. While I kept on ranting to myself, Madge and Peeta had broken off to a quiet conversation on the side. I kept hearing things like 'when are you going to tell her,' and

'it's a suprise she hasn't seen that,' but I just figure they're talking about someone else. Some other girl. I realize I have started to mumble under my breath after I see Gale peering at me curiously. He motions for me to look at my corkboard. I see Gale has tacked one more picture on my board. It's me smiling in the woods. That's when I smile the most. When I'm surrounded by trees, fresh air and birds calling. I was wearing my archery attire that day. A light hoodie that fell to the knees, a pair of lace up boots and my father's hunting jacket. I was ready to face anything that picked on my friends. That was the day I announced I was in love with archery. That I was going to be the best archer in the world. My bow was loaded in the picture. I notice in the background that Gale and Peeta were staring at me. Why? They never stare at me. Then the realization hits me. I must have had something on my face. I inspect my face in the picture. Nothing. _Why? They never stared. Peeta only stared at cakes, and Gale only marveled at the beauty of the woods. Nothing else. Why? Why?_ I figure that they only were talking about me and were merely looking at me as the camera took the shot. But why do I feel it's not that? I shrug the feeling off. Gale had settled on my couch, and when I looked back at them all, they were both staring at me. Madge was snickering, and Gale dropped his gaze. Peeta claimed to have been looking at the picture. A teacher barged in on us. My anxiety level was rising. Had she come to tell us off about what we did? No. She simply said it was 6, and that boys were not allowed in girl's rooms after 5:45. After they left, and after Madge and I were in bed, I asked,

"Why do Peeta and Gale keep looking at me?" Madge scoffs.

"You haven't noticed? Really Katniss, you should pay more attention to the boys who like you."

I snort.

"They don't like me."

'Katniss, you should see the way they moon over you. That's why Jess was so jealous. That's why that guy got them into a fight. They like you Katniss."

They like me? The realization hits me again.

"That explains so much." I say to Madge.

"Oh Katniss. You have no idea the effect you can have."


	4. Get the Girl

**A/N: I'm sorry I didn't update earlier! But, I had to study for finals and stuff like that so.. yeah... Katniss' POV in the first part, and Peeta's POV in the second part. I think I'll make this end soon. I really want to get to work on my newer story next. It's going to about how a certain someone moves back and two certain someone's develop and romantic relationship. (Gale and Katniss' kids have a romance) O_O I'm having a hard time coming up with names. I really want fierce names, and Rose and Miles don't sound fierce at all. Maybe you could make suggestions as you review? Please? **

**Oh, and I never got to say this, but thank you for all you wonderful reviewers out there. **

**Oh, and some people were confused, this is PRESENT TIME. This is why there are all these nifty gadgets and what not. **

**But, yeah, I think imma toss this story and get to my more interesting one. Sorry! I really know you guys wanna see how it's gonna end, so I'll try to update at least a few more chapters, then I'll stop for these guys. It's time for a new generation of the Girl on Fire. **

**DISCLAIMER: I will NEVER be Suzanne Collins. If I was, I would kill Gale off in the first book. (Sorry to you Gale lovers out there, I'm Peeta all the way) **

* * *

><p>Katniss' POV:<p>

The effect I can have? Madge isn't making much sense. I keep thinking until the wee hours of the morning. I'm glad that it's a Friday night. Well, a Saturday morning now. I groan. The thought of me being so stupid is so stupid. How could I not see it? My conversation I had with Peeta that night kept replaying in my head.

"_You know, my favorite colour is orange. Sort of like the sunset,"_

_I smile as my head is in the grass, and then Peeta moves my head to his lap. I think I doze off, because when I open my eyes, the first thing I see are a pair of brilliant blue eyes staring back at mine. He smiles and I smile back as I rant on and on about this new model of a bow is upgraded. Peeta just nods and smiles when I make a remark about how easy it is to lock and load the bow. _

"_Some people just don't see a bow and arrows a thing of beauty a thing of beauty." _

"_Oh, I see a bow and arrows beautiful. But I wake up and I think of something even more beautiful than that," _

_He smiles at me again. _

"_Ahhh, your cakes. I see. Those are very beautiful as well, my dear Peeta," _

"_No, not even my cakes. Something more beautiful," _

We had this conversation the day I moved away. In fact, they were loading up the moving truck as we spoke. I groan as I remember Gale as well. He likes me too. I hate boy trouble. A thought pops into my head. Does Prim know about this as well? Am I so thick headed and stubborn to even see this?

* * *

><p>Peeta's POV: I groan as I see Katniss' beautiful face in my dreams again. Her long brown hair falling in thick glossy waves. Her gray eyes are locked on mine. She looks at me, her eyes void of any emotion. In fact, she has cold anger radiating off her soft skin. I never want to see Katniss like this.<p>

"Shut up, Mellark,"

Gale groans. Gale only ever uses my last name if he's tired or just agry. I think it's both. My girl troubles suck. I make up a mental list in my head.

1. I just announced that I like Katniss to Madge.  
>I can't even believe that. Madge probably already told her. Other than the subtle hints I've been dropping, I think this is the ifrst time she's even realized that.<p>

2. Gale likes Katniss as well.  
>No. I won't let Katniss go with Gale. She has to end up with me! But, if it makes her happy, I guess I'll let her go. Stop chasing this unacheivable quest in getting the girl out of the question.<p>

But, can I just quit like my dad did? No way. I gotta at least try to get the girl right?

**I know, I know. SHORT CHAPTER. Sorry. :(**


	5. Back Again

**A/N: hey guyss, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was busy studying for my finals. But I'm back! My friends are here with me, and they're making fun of me. :( hah, that\s alright guys, you can leave me here to die. hahaha, just kdding. I really like your advice on the names, but I think I've grown attached to Rose-Rue Mellark and Miles Hawthorne. Ok, guys ENJOY! **

**DISCLAIMER: I am not Suzanne Collins, so I don't own any of the characters. I just own the plot. :) **

* * *

><p>Peeta's POV: Seeing Katniss like this hurts me so much. She's been emotionless the last few months. I don't know why, but I have a feeling it involves boy trouble. Or maybe it's that girly thing that happens once a month. I think it's that. Madge has been the only person she talks to. And it's always been about girl stuff, so we have no reason, no drive, nor even permission by gender to join in on the conversation. I really hope she doesn't hate me or something. I feel my nervousness bubbling up inside me when I see her. It's always been like this, but with her pain-staking silence, it's been even more nerve-wracking to see her beautiful features. She turns around to see me, her braid almost whipping me in the face. Then I see her do something I haven't seen her do in so long. She smiles. She wraps her arms around me in a tight embrace. She does the same to Gale and to Madge. We all look appalled by her sudden show of friendship. But I'm mostly happy. The girl I love is back. Back with us, back with me. For the second time. I can't afford to lose her again. Her face shys away in the fringe hanging from her face. She's guilty. I can tell.<p>

"Sorry I went all girl hormon-ey on you guys," She quietly says.

"It's ok, I'm just glad you're back," I say quickly. I smile at her and she smiles back at me.

"Me too," She whispers. Her smile turns to a smirk when Gale and Madge look to each other excitedly. Their jaws dropped, and their eyes glinting with amusement. It's been 3 weeks since Gale confessed his liking to Madge. I was so relieved that day, I was concerned if I told him about my crush-no, love for Katniss he would beat me up. A slight whisper from Madge meant for Katniss eases me back to reality. I can't quite catch her mumbling, but I do make out one phrase.

"When are you going to tell him?" Madge whispers. Do I dare take a look at Katniss? I guess I do because I turn around just in time to see her cheeks turn pink. My heart skips a beat or two when she looks up to see me. Her gray eyes are locked on my own for a few seconds, then she turns away to whisper back to Madge,

"Soon enough. Don't worry,"

* * *

><p>Gale's POV: On my way back to our room I nudge Peeta. I feel OK with Peeta and Katniss together. I've always got Madge. I felt slightly disappointed when Katniss told me she really liked Peeta 2 weeks ago. Just 7 days after I had told Peeta that I approve of him and Katniss together. I was just happy for the both of them.<p>

"Nice bro, you got Katniss," I tell him. He smiles, and I swear I see him blushing. He quickly composes himself, because he too notices the jealous stares and suspicious words whispered to one another. A lot of boys like Madge and Katniss. Maybe most of them would prefer Katniss more. But I think truly love Madge.

"Do you really think Katniss likes me?" Peeta whispers to me.

"Yeah, she likes you," This I know, because Katniss told me herself. I had to admit I was disappointed when Katniss told me she didn't like me. But Katniss and Peeta? I certainly approve. Although I have no idea why Katniss suddenly stopped talking to us . It's girl stuff, according to Madge. Madge, the only person who Katniss would talk to for a whole 5 months, acted as messenger. She would tell me it was girl stuff, and girl hormones acting up. But in the short 3 months Madge and I have been dating, I can tell something's up. she would always giggle to herself, be lost in her own thoughts, would shake her head to herself. Perhaps it really was just girl stuff we weren't allowed to know. But I'm obliged to do one thing. Help Peeta get the girl. He's been moping around the whole 5 months Katniss was gone. He hasn't even smiled genuinely except when I mention his drawings or Prim, Katniss' little sister. But even at that, I swear it was a forced smile. Then again, Peeta can lie so smoothly, he can convince me that pasta was the same as noodles.

"Gosh, Peeta. Just get the girl,"


	6. Lover Boy

**A/N: Hey peoples, sorry I didn't update for a while... And yeah, I was just lazy. SORRY! I hope this longer chapter will make up for it! **

**WE HAVE A WINNER! see below. :) **

* * *

><p>Katniss POV: Ever since I found out about Peeta liking me, I was shut out from the world. I wouldn't speak, wouldn't respond to anything except my teachers and Madge. This was because I had caused them so much pain already being in my presence, and why should I have the nerve to keep on thinking nothing has changed? My spirits were lifted a few months ago when Madge started dating Gale. I was glad he had moved on after I told him I was intending on choosing Peeta. Ovbiously, he was slightly disappointed after the years he and I had known each other, but he was my friend. And like it or not, he would have to get over it. And he took it rather well. I just hope Peeta decides to forgive me.<p>

It's a few days after my encounter, re-meeting Peeta Mellark. He's as funny as always. Gale pulles me aside to talk to me quickly, I was hoping for another casual conversation. But the odds are not in my favor today.

"Look, Katniss, you should tell him. Like, NOW,"

"Why now?" I ask. Gale sighs.

"Because that boy is getting his hopes up, and if you don't tell him NOW he'll think you were always going to be just friends." I roll my eyes. There is some truth to this, but being the stubborn person I am, I didn't admit that.

"Alright fine, I'll tell him later today, ok? But, you better not say anything, or else you can say good bye to your bow." I threaten. Gale's eyes widen in shock. He points a finger threatengly at me.

"If you lay one little finger on my bow, you and Lover Boy are gonna get it."

He says. I whip around, expecting Peeta to be sitting on the floor by Madge. But he's right behind me. My cheeks burn in embarassment, so I try to hide it by raging on Gale.

"You knew he was there, didn't you?" I yell while punching and slapping Gale. I ignore all the stares from the older grades and the scared 13 year olds. I turn around to Peeta who has now been laughing along with Madge. I shoo Madge away and when she's left to pick up her books, Peeta turns to me and raises an eyebrow.

"What?" I ask as if the convo between Gale and I never happened.  
>"Lover Boy?" He asks. I take a deep breath and decide it's time. I try to say it as quickly and as easy as possible<em>. Wouldn't want things to be awkward now do we? <em>

"Yeah, Gale decided he liked the name. After all, I like you and you like me, so it's fitting." I say quickly. I laugh to myself and walk away, becasue I see his eyes widen and small smirk turn into a smile that goes from ear to ear.

"Wait!" He calls. I turn around slowly, and he clutches my arm. We stare at each other for a heart beat and I'm amazed at how pretty his blue eyes are.

"You do?" He asks slowly. I smirk while telling him,

"That's what I said didn't I?"

I'm caught off gaurd when Peeta throws his arms around me and twirls me in the air. I laugh happily until he sets me down. I look at his face and he's got pure happiness radiating of his pale skin. He throws his arm around my shoulder and says,

"I knew it,"

* * *

><p>Peeta's POV: I'm eternally happy now. Katniss likes me, and I got the girl of my dreams. I'm actually planning our date right now. Since it's March break, we decided we gotta get out. Since I've got some birthday money, Gale, Madge, Katniss and I can all afford (well, I'm paying for Katniss and myself, and I forced Gale into paying for Madge) to go to the beach just 10 minutes away from campus. <em>We leave tomorrow, then we camp out, then come back 2 days from now, and hang out all together on campus while everyone is gone.<em> I'm jolted out of my thoughts when a singsong voice echoes in my room and warm arms invite me in a hug. I smile. I can already tell who it is.

"Good morning Peeta." Katniss says with a smile. She's wearing a light green blouse, a brown, faded with time leather jacket and shorts with leggings under neath. I smile as I see the necklace hanging from her neck I gave her. It's a small chain with a silver pendant in the shape of a heart, and it has a cut out shape of a moon and an arrow. It was fitting, and it was for her birthday. We are now 15 years old, and sweet little Prim has joined us. She's coming along to the beach too with Rory, Gale's younger brother. Luckily, Rory had some left-over allowance from the school. The school gives us an allowance of 30 dollars a week every other week to pay for books and food. Rory has enough for the both of them. So I guess we can say it's a group date.

"Good morning, beautiful." I whisper back to her, hugging her as close as an embrace can get. She blushes the slightest bit, and turns away. I laugh because she only blushes when she's with me. She says good bye to go pack, but that she'll be back in time for breakfast. I wave goodbye, and watch her leave down the hall. I close my door only to have it slammed open again. And it's someone I would've never guessed to see so angry.

**YAY! WE HAVE A WINNER! Congrats to... LanieBanie who guessed: Prim! Yes, my sweet little Primrose Everdeen is mad! For what reasons, we have yet to find out. :) anyway, LanieBanie, I will PM you in a few hours, so you can help me decide what the next chapter will be. :) thanks for trying! I saw really cool guesses like Madge, Cato (haha, Cato not mad? that's interesting) Peeta's dad, Gale etc. **

**THANKS! **


	7. Valentine Suprises

**A/N: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ok, in PE I had our fitness tests and I had to go first for all of them! the teach's is all like:**

**FALINE PANYA please come and demonstrate the T test, BEEP test, PLANK test (not the dance move), VERTICAL JUMP, and SIT and REACH tests pleease and thank youu.**

**AHHH, doing the tests three times EACH because I had to demonstrate (i was actually pretty good at the t-test, my score in 11.23, time to beat was 13) was brutal. and we have final eval's tomorrow, so today was just training! Sheesh, isn't twice enough? and I still had to go on a William F Davidson run! It's where we run around this elem. (me old school :) twice for warm up. Sheesh... INTENSE! does anyone go to my school? It's not really safe to say it here, but if you recognze anything like this for PE i might know youu!** **btw, FALINE INGRID PANYA is a fake name. don't really want stalkers do i?**

* * *

><p>It's Prim. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. Prim mad? Prim is standing there at the door to my dorm, her face is flushed red, in reasons I do not know..<p>

"Prim are you OK?" I ask cautiously. This sweet girl doesn't lose her temper very often, so I'm not sure how to approach her. She looks at me sadly and angrily.

"No, Peeta! It's Valentine's Day and nothing turned out the way I planned it!"

Prim explains to me that Rory had told her he had something amazing planned out for her. And naturally, since it's Prim, she's all excited and giddy about it.

"Then when it comes Valentine's Day, NOTHING!" she cried.

She starts to sob in my arms, while sputtering out,

"I even saw Rory kissing Lily!"

"Lilly? As in Lilianna Winset?" Prim nods slightly. Lilliana Winset is a good friend of Prim. Maybe even her best friend. Ok, now I'm mad. Rory has the nerve to hurt sweet loveable Primrose Everdeen? Just then , Katniss (my girlfriend, YESS!) walks in the door looking furious. She's pulling Rory and Gale behind her. She throws Rory onto a chair, and Gale does the same to him. She gives him the death glare, which even scares me, and says

"Why?" in a such a dangerous and deadly voice that even scares me. I'm still holding Prim who has now stopped sobbing, but still crying. Rory looks over to Gale anxiously for support, but knowing Gale, he won't give it to him when he's hurt a girl. Instead he says with equal intensity:

"Explain."

Rory gulps and starts to talk anxiously and nervous.

"My friends dared me to. They said that if I don't, then they'll hurt Prim."

Katniss scoffs, clenching and unclenching her fists. I reach for her hands, and pry them open, entwining them in my own. She looks up and offers me a smile. I eye Gale and he eyes narrowed at me. Not Rory. Me. He shoots me a look saying 'don't touch her.' I avert my attention to Rory and Prim. But I can't help feeling Gale's smoldering gray eyes are still on me and Katniss.

'Keep talking." She says, a little softer now that she has a feeling of what's happening.

"I had to. The said they would do.. things with Prim even my parents wouldn't do."

I feel anger bubbling up inside me at these so called 'friends' Rory had and the 'things' they would do to Prim.

"Who are these friends?" A new voice pops into the room. And it's Madge. She glides in taking Prim away from my grasp, and pulls her into an embrace. She nods, her blonde hair put in a ponytail bobbing up and down.

"Stan Mitchell, Crater Downey, and Justine Everhart." Gale's eyes widen, and Katniss jaw drops.

Justine Everhart? She's Jess' little sister.

Katniss and Gale shoot up, and I do too.

"Madge, can you stay here with prim and Rory? I think, I'm gonna have a little talk with Rory's 'friends" I say, a little anger rising in my voice. She smirks, and nods as I leave the room with Katniss and Gale.

It doesn't take long until we find the trio we're looking for. Katniss shoves her hands in her pockets and smirks. Gale glares at them, and I do the same. It's another minute before we approach them.

Oh joy. Katniss and Gale angry never look good. Except on Katniss of course. She's beautiful whatever emotions she's in.

"I understand you've been threatening Rory?" I say calmly. The trio look to each other frowning and smirking.

"Who cares about poor little Rory?" Justine says in a high pitch voice, resembling her sister. In fact she looks like her. She has eyeliner, eyeshadow and mascara smudged all over her eyelids. Stan has a small build, almost small really. And Crater (Crater, really?) has a muscular build. He doesn't look exactly like he's agile. I wonder if he's the brother of Cato. Cato Downey is a boy who beat up an old friend of mine when he still went to our school. He got expelled for cheating on finals.

"We do." Katniss says in the deadly and dangerous voice I heard earlier. I look at the trio's face. They seem intimidated, but still won't back down. Gale crosses his arms and I do the same thing. Flanking Katniss who is now clenching and unclenching her fists.

"Look, I don't care who says what, but as long as we get the information we need, we'll all go back to our lives without a hitch." Katniss says. Stan and Crater look to each other amusedly.

"I thought the guys were supposed to protect the girl. Not the other way around." Justine says defiantly, smirking. I raise my eyebrows.

"We do what we need to when she doesn't work." I threaten. I'm not usually this mean, but they threatened Rory and Prim. And they need to learn a lesson.

"Just think of her like the appetizer." Gale says, and then instantly regrets his words when Stan says,

"I already do." This seems to drive Katniss over the edge, because she picks up Stan by the collar and says,

"You listen here. You tell me what I need, and I won't turn you three in and beat you until your purple mush." Stan stares back somewhere , looking past Katniss' threats andI turn around. Katniss puts Stan down when we see what we need to. Rory and Prim with two muscular boys behind them, covering thier movies, and ropes holding their hands. Katniss surges forward, but it's too late. She gets a hard blow to the neck and stomach and falls to the floor with a thud. Eyes closed, and body rigid and tense.


	8. Hugs and Effects

**A/N: Hey there, NEW CHAPTER! YAY! sorry, my login just would not work today. haha, owww. my legs are sore from taking all of my fitness tests. ughh, i hate fitnnes tests. children, this is what you have to look forward to if you go to high school in Vancouver. Sheesh, BRUTAL! (sorry about my whining, i'm just tired)**

* * *

><p>Madge's POV: Prim is crying as Rory pleads her to forgive her. Young love is quite sappy, but very cute. I wish Gale would do this for me. But it seems as though he's been drifting away from me, as though he' s got his eye on someone else. And I have an odd feeling that it's a girl who is already in a loving relationship with a sweet, blond haired boy.<p>

Screaming and hitting noises outside start to get louder and louder and louder until I'm forced to get Prim and Rory to hide. Unfortunatelyit's too late. Two muscly boys shove me into the closet, punching me in the stomach as they do so. They take Rory and Prim and shove their hands over their mouths, quieting them. They tie a tight rope over Rory and Prim's hands, and drag them away, all while they kick and scream and struggle to the best of their best abilities. They fail miserably to get of their grasp. I'm dizzy, too dizzy. I open the closet with my trembling hands, fall on my bed, and give way to dizzying blackness.

* * *

><p>Lilly's POV: I'm laughing so hard because some of my friends have had a such a funny convo. I'm usually shy, but I always see the better side of things. All of a sudden I'm being turned around by my shoulder and oddly being kissed by a boy. I push away instantly and see it's Rory Hawthorne. I scream as I see my best friend Prim, standing there with glassy eyes. I'm furious, so I turn around and my hand gives way to slap Rory Hawthorne's face.<p>

"YOU IDIOT RORY! YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND, AND SHE'S STANDING RIGHT THERRRE!" I scream, as I shove at him as hard as I can. Prim runs off in the direction of someone's dorm, and slams the door behind her. She was making awful sobbing noises as she ran down the hall. Two boys and a girl are snickering around the corner, but stop abruptly to run in the direction of the outside door, passing us as they sprint down the hall. Unfortunately they aren't fast so one of them bangs into the glass door. I sneer at them. Who just slams into a door? At least they feel no pain because their face is probably numb. Then everyone is silenced as 15 year old Katniss Everdeen and 17 year old Gale Hawthorne walks into the hall poker faced. If not, angry. Completely, definitely, utterly angry. Everyone knows Katniss Everdeen. She's demonstrated all the fitness tests we take in front of the entire school to show us how to do it. And she holds all the records. Down to the last one. the BEEP test, PLANK test, and her best ones, the T-test, SIT and REACH/FLEXIBILITY test and VERTICAL JUMP. She's one of the few straight A students, one of the specially talented people with a bow and arrow, and she has the sweetest boyfriend EVER!

Katniss crosses her arms, and nods to me. I smile. Then she speaks.

"You're Lilliana Winset? Prim's friend?" I swallow slowly, and nod my head. I have a loss for words. She's one of the most successful girls in school, and she's talking to me? I have to admit though, she's kinda oblivious to the admiring glances, and jealous stares she gets. I guess, she saves her emotion for the probably about six or seven people that can make her smile a genuine smile. She nods at Gale Hawthorne who hasn't gone unnoticed either**.** You can tell by the way the girls whisper about him when he walks by in school that they like him. And don't even get me started onPeeta Mellark. He's sweet, completely down to earth and just down right friendly.

"Lilly, what happened to Prim?" she asks me. She's genuinely concerned for her sister and Rory, and Gale stands beside her, hands shoved in his pocket glaring at Rory. _He's gonna get it. _I think.

"She saw Rory kissing me, and went off running in that direction." I answer honestly as I point to down the hall. She looks to Gale and exchange a worried-er-awkward glance. She nods back to me and smiles. I realize she's very pretty and she's even more oblivious to the stares around than I thought. I mean, my friends are practically wishing to be just like her. Katniss kneels down and pulls me into a hug. I gladly hug back, and I see Gale is surprised. I guess she doesn't give out hugs often.

"Thank you, Lilly. I'm glad Prim has a friend like you." She mumbles as she strokes my hair. She untangles herself from me and smiles.

"You're welcome. Prim is very lucky, she has you as a big sister. You're very kind, and you are very caring." I say sweetly. Gale smirks, and Katniss smiles back at me shyly.

"She has no idea, the effect she can, does she Lilly?" Gale asks me. I nod my head in agreement.

"She honestly doesn't." I reply.


	9. The Hunger Games

A/N: Hey peoples! Did you like chapter 8? Haha, you guys reacted so well to Lilly, so I decided to have her in the next chapter. :) YAY! thanks to LanieBanie who created Lilliana Winset! In PE today, my teacher videotaped the game called European Handball/Capture the Flag and I looked so clumsy! (although the guys said I looked pro and cool.. is that supposed to be a compliment?) (I have to admit, I did look pro! haha, my attempts to be modest are failing.) Anyways, enough of my rambles, GO ON READD!

* * *

><p>Peeta's POV: Gale and I try to grab Katniss as she falls, but she gets up again after a matter of seconds. She seems dizzy and dazed so I set her down on a bench and avert my eyes to the two boys who seem my year holding Prim and Rory. At first, I don't believe. But since it is March Break, anyone can get into campus grounds. It's Cato Downey. The boy from District Two that got expelled for cheating on final exams. And beside him a boy I recognize from PE. It's Stan's older brother as well. Prim and Rory are struggling to get out of their grasp, but Cato and Stan's older brother holds them still. Cato cocks his head at me, and asks,<p>

"Aren't you even gonna try to help out your girlfriend, Mellark?"

Before his words register in my brain, they're taking Katniss away. She's tied up just like Prim and Rory, except she slips out of their grasp easily. She kicks the man who tried to take her away in the groin, and he crumples down to the ground, unconscious. She makes her way to me, and I untie the rope that's holding her hands together. Gale starts to clench and unclench his fists in anger and I jump to avert his attention.

"You're gonna be next if you don't explain to us why you're tying up our little friends." I tell Cato. He smirks and holds Prim tighter.

"Pretty little Everdeen here didn't keep up her end of the bargain." I whip around to Katniss and she's confused. She looks to me, and then says,

"What bargain?" in a raspy voice. Cato smirks and shakes his head in amusement.

"You beat me in the Hunger Games and we won't bother mini Everdeen and mini Hawthorne." I scoff. Why would they tie up Prim and Rory for this?

"That's it? All of this for a stupid competetion?" Gale asks angrily. Cato smiles.

"Ah, you didn't let me finish." He says. He looks to Katniss who now has on a poker face.

"You beat me, and you get 100 dollars. I beat you.." he trails off at the end pausing for a chuckle.

"You know what I do to you and Mellark and Hawthorne." Katniss breathes loudly looking atCato and Prim. She lifts her chin and I put my arm over her shoulders. She smiles the slightest bit, then has the courage to face Cato.

"You won't do that." She states. Cato just shakes his head amused.

"I will. You know why? Because I like you. You're pretty, and very feisty." I look down to Katniss. Who seems a little scared at first, but then she smirks.

"I will beat you. You just wait." Cato smiles.

"Good. MANNY!" he yells. The boy who must be Manny looks up. Cato motions to let go of Rory. He unties Rory. And he runs to Prim who is now sobbing a little. Once they're both untied, they both run towards us, and Prim catches Katniss in a hug. Katniss pushes away the hair in her face and Prim asks,

"You will try, won't you? Really, really try?"

"Really, really try. I swear it," I say. And I know, because of Prim, she'll have to.

Prim and Rory run off to their dorms, and Gale, Katniss and I start to walk away. Katniss looks back for a moment. Then Cato says something I can't quite catch. But after Katniss nods back at him, she starts to run. Full on speed, with Gale and I trying to catch up.

* * *

><p>Katniss' POV: I already know that I may not be able to win. You see, the Hunger Games is a televised fight competetion. Where kids from all over Panem can compete. Panem Academy actually holds this competetion. The representatives from District 12 never seem to win. Everyone's name goes into the reaping ball, and since I'm 15, my name will be entered 4 times. I've had the privilige to not be reaped for 3 years. However, now that I'm forced to play the Game, I will be volunteered for the District 12 tributes. Technically, people don't get killed. Of course. The Capitol would be appalled. However, there are knives, and our padding gets weaker, and weaker and weaker. Until, there's only the fesh coloured body suit that protects our skin. We can still be bruised and cut but not as badly as we would withour the body armor. The competition will be far beyond my abilities. Kids from wealthier districts, where winning is a huge honor, who've been trained their whole lives for this. Boys who are two to three times my size. Girls who know twenty different ways to slit you with a knife. Oh, there'll be people like me, too. People to weed out before the real fun begins. But because of Prim, I have to. Because of Peeta, I'll have to. Because of Gale and Rory, I'll have to.<p>

**Ooooh, THE HUNGER GAMES are back! DON'T LOSE HOPE KATNISS! Oh wait, I'm the game -maker... hahaha, let's hope Katniss survives! (don't worry. i'm team katniss!)**


	10. Druken Mentor, Cheesy Boyfriend

**A/N: Hey people! NEW CHAPTER! YAYY! oh and by the way, sorry, I had put in a few quotes at the bottom of chapter 8, so yeah... **

**DISCLAIMER: If I was Suzanne Collins, Peeta and Katniss would have teamed up to hunt him down at D2. Just sayin'.**

* * *

><p>I quickly strip off my clothes and put on the outfit that the staff has laid out for me. It's a black tight body suit with red and gray lines running down the leg and shoulder. It's short sleeve, and although it's tight, it's very comfy. The material is smooth and fine, and it's easy to breathe in it. My mentor, Haymitch, was usually too drunk to even notice what I did. But now I'm surprised he showed up for breakfast. Thankfully Peeta and Gale and Rory never got reaped. I'm glad. A 3 year old boy was reaped for the Games, and I volunteered for a little 12 year old girl who didn't deserve all the bruises and cuts that were inevitably going to my skin. Haymitch stumbles into the compartment for breakfast, obviously fighting a hangover.<p>

"Morning, Katniss, Wesley." Wesley is the name of my fellow district partner. I won't be helping him though.

"Morning,"I mumble back. Wesley excuses himself, and I seize the moment.

"So Haymitch, what's the best thing to watch out for when I'm in the elimination rounds?" I ask.

"Here's some advice. Stay alive." Haymitch says. Then he sputters out nonsense, which sounds more like laughing at me. I scoff.

"It's not like it's a televised fight to the death." I say in a matter of fact tone. He sputters out the tea he was drinking.

"It might as well be with the Careers this year," says Haymitch. And I have to admit, he's totally right. With the bet on the line, it's pretty much a fight to the death. Clove, the girl from D2, had actually personally threatened me. She had said that 'since I'm going to win, why don't I just beat you up right now?'

Fortunately, the officials had apparently stumbled across us bickering, and broke the fight up before it could go any further. Haymitch then suddenly stands, and says,

"You have to stay in your outfit today, but you can go up to the roof and you can have anyone visit you."  
>Anyone? Well, off I go to Peeta's room!<p>

As I make my way to Peeta's dorm, I get stares and whispers from the many kids and older children. Most of them say, 'she's the D12 tribute'

Well duh. It's got 12 right on my shoulder. I make my way to Peeta's room and knock on the door. It's a few more moments before he opens the door. The door makes a small squeak and then he appears. Beautiful, and handsome. His curious expression turns into one that shows full happiness. And I think that's what I show too.

"I haven't seen you for a while, you've been too busy training!" exclaims Peeta. I smile at his pouty expression. I take the moment and kiss his cheek.

"I'm not training now. Even though I am wearing the outfit," I tell him. Then he takes my hand and tells me,

"Let's go somewhere."

"Where?"I ask. Peeta shrugs.

"Somewhere. Anywhere." He tells me. Then I grab his wrist and lead him down the hall, and then up a flight of stairs. We then arrive to the roof. Peeta sets down a blanket and a basket he took with him. He lays the blanket down and we have a picnic. He's brought rolls and biscuits of all sorts. He's brought apples, pears, grapes, all sorts of things. We eat. We talk about things. We talk about Prim and Rory, and how Peeta's been supervising secretly with Gale all of Rory and Prim's dates. And all of them have ended with a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Awww, sweet little Prim." I say. Peeta scoffs.

"See, why would Cato just tie up Prim like that? She's done nothing wrong." He says. I sigh, knowing this would have to come up sooner or later.

"Cato wants to have some 'fun' with me, and he wants to beat you and Gale up, so he tied up Rory and Prim to make me compete." I explain. Then when I open my eyes, (because my head is in Peeta's lap) he's seething red with anger. His muscles are tense and I give his hand a reassuring squeeze, telling him that nothing will make me do anything. Peeta smiles at my touch. Then he looks down at me, and kisses me on the forehead. I smile too. Since it's so peaceful, I sing a song. Er, more like whisper it because I don't really want to belt it out. I just sing a sweet lullaby softly so no one but Peeta and I can hear.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow,_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes. _

_And when again they open the sun will rise_

_Here it's safe and here it's warm _

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm, _

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true._

_Here is the place where I love you. _

When I open my eyes, Peeta is staring at me so lovingly it's cheesy. He bends down to kiss me on the lips. And when we pull apart, it's time to go back to training. He pulls me up, packs up, and then he whispers,

"I love you. And the odds will _always_ be in your favour." I smile, and he pulls me into a tight embrace.

"Thank you." I whisper.

"You honestly don't know the effect you can have, Katniss."

**more effects! haha, ok, no lilly, buut I will have Lilly in chapter 10. :) I promise!**

**here's the trainng outfit she's wearing (based off the movie): **  
><strong>.<strong>

**March 23rd, 2012: Viewing Is Mandatory**


	11. Who can't's and loud BANGS!

**A/N: Hi everyone! I know I'm rushing it, it's just I have been super busy, and I hate myslef for fastforwarding. I actually just wanted to get to the actual tournament. :) hope you can forgive me for the trashy chapter! (i've been watching my language lately) HOPE YOU LIKEIT! **

**what're you still doing reading my AN? read already!**

* * *

><p>Katnisss' POV: I'm getting tired of all this 'effect you can have' trash. I have no effect. If anything, I'm completely forgettable. A stupid 15 year old girl from D12 that volunteered to win a stupid bet. I move on to the archery portion of the tournament. And this is where I shine. I will advance and win this station, with an easy smile on my face. I go up against the D1 boy, Marvel is it? And I can already tell by the way he picks out the bow, he has no clue what he's gotten himself into. He picks a heavy black bow, that is obviously too heavy for him to hold up properly. I have in my hands a wooden beauty. A slick, mahogany brown bow with a quiver of equally beautifully crafted arrows. Oh how my father would love these. I shake my head, no time to reminisce in long forgotten memories. Marvel strings his arrow and shoots at the target, and he misses the bulls eye by a few rings. A little bit of the audience is actually sneering and snickering. Then I hear shouts above the crowd, and it's the officials shushing crowd. I load my bow, pull back the string and release. The bow quivers as the arrow flies. And the arrow pierces the bulls eye, dead centre. Then the voice of Claudius Templesmith reaches my ears.<p>

"Katniss, you have 2 more attempts to hit the targets."

Then flying target birds are shot into the air. I count 3. I shoot each one with precision hitting it in the eye, and I lower my bow. Then I realize the entire crowd was silent enough that I could hear each one fall. Again. I look to the front row and I see Peeta, Gale, Madge, Rory, Prim and her best friend Lilly. Madge gives me a thumbs up and a huge smile. I can't help but let out a sigh at the sight of her smile. I smile at Gale and Rory, I nod shyly at Lilly and then I wink at Peeta. He gives a light chuckle, and smiles. He nods in approval. Then I look to the rest of the audience and their jaws are dropped or their eyes are widened inexplicably large. Then I look to the score screen overhead. I am given a twelve. It's Hunger Games history. Marvel is given a meager three.

"Thank You, Katniss and Marvel." Claudius says. Then the crowd roars in applause as they yell my name.

"Katniss! Katniss!" They yell. And then I hear a louder voice above it all. And it's Peeta, Prim, Gale, Madge, Rory and Lilly shouting my name in unison.

* * *

><p>Lilly's POV: "KATNISS!" I yell along with Peeta, Prim, Gale and Rory (idiot.) I'm completely awestruck with her immense skill, and I can't believe she doesn't understand what she does to people. I sit back down in my seat and watch the other boring tributes try to replicate her skill. They have all failed miserably. Not one of them hit the bulls eye or even came close. I almost fall asleep until Claudius Templesmith's booming voice echoes across the playing field.<p>

"District Twelve and District Two tributes; Katniss and Cato please step forward."

* * *

><p>Peeta's POV: My heart quickens as Katniss and Cato are given a large rod for fighting each other with. The officials fill the mat with hurdles I know Cato won't be able clear. Katniss can clear these soft hurdles easy. And she can tell it too. I can tell she's scared but trying hard to be brave by the way her eyes are lit with a mental fire and are shining with ambition. She can be with this. She can win this. Then the voice starts to count down, and so does my breath.<p>

Ten. Maybe she can win.

Nine. Maybe she'll be given a chance to win the game.

Eight. Maybe when she wins, everything will go back to normal.

Seven. Please win.

Six. At least try.

Five. The odds will _always_ be in your favour.

Four. You have no idea.

Three. Always.

Two. You can win.

One. I love you!

Then Cato comes with full speed hurdling towards Katniss, he stumbles over a hurdle, and Katniss dodges out of the way. She trips Cato with her rod, and clears three hurdles with amazing form. She whips around to see Cato stick his rod into her stomach. She tumbles to the floor, and gets up unhurt. YES! She grips the rod with two hands, and the fire in her eyes blaze with intensity. Let the Games begin Cato. Let them begin for real.

Katniss lifts her hands up lets the rod smack against Cato's chest, and he doesn't even flinch. He runs again, pushing the hurdles out of his way, and Katniss flies over the hurdles. She stands on them, and she puts on a knowing smile. She jumps down, and lets her rod fall on Cato's stomach. He flinches this time, and he falls. Katniss takes the opportunity and drives the rod into his chest, obviously forming a bad bruise. He lets Katniss do this for another heartbeat, and he flies up, and his rod is aimed straight for Katniss' stomach. I try to tear my eyes away, but it's too late to drown out the noise of her strangled cry as Cato finishes her with no mercy. Her screams echo the playing field, and the crowd is so silent, you could hear a pin drop. When I look back, she reaches for her rod, and she miraculously gets it into her hands. She takes the narrow part of it, and digs it into Cato's neck. He lets out a cry, and she gets up, trying to finish Cato once and for all. Her eyes are tired, the light dieing down. But they are filled with a new determination that brings them alive. She jumps over the barricade and she lands just in front of Cato. And she smirks. Her voice is raspy from her screams, but she still manages to speak.

"Who can't fight, Cato?" Then she lets the rod bang onto Cato's face. It's all over. She's won. But the cannon still hasn't fired. I look to Gale in confusion, and he has his gray eyes trained on Cato. He takes a soft gasp, as Cato smacks Katniss on the ground. Her head landing with a bang.

**Ooooh, CLIFFY! I had a little personfication with the bow and arrow there too. HOPE YOU LIKED IT! **


	12. Mental Breakdowns, Mental Breakthrough

**A/N: hey! new chapter! yay!**

* * *

><p>Peeta's POV: The crowd goes silent. A cannon for Katniss' loss has not fired yet. Cato is lying on the ground unconscious after he smacked her on the ground. Katniss is lying beaten on the ground. The murmuring of the officials get louder. And then they are shushed. My heart pounds out of my chest as Katniss lies in the fetal position. The booming voice of Claudius Templesmith fills the playing field.<p>

"The District Two male tribute, Cato Downey has been disqualified for landing an illegal blow towards the District Twelve female tribute, Katniss Everdeen."

My heart practically stops. She won. She defeated every single tribute out there getting them hit somehow. She beat Marvel in the archery portion. She defeated Glimmer in fencing. She defeated Clove in knive throwing by a meager centimetre. She just defeated Cato by getting him disqualified. She won against Rue in climbing.

She defeated Thresh by getting him to go easy on her. She almost lost to her district partner, Wesley, but she eventually caught him. She did it. And the voice that once again floods the playing field confirms my thoughts.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the victor of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen! I give you – the female tribute of District Twelve!" Then the crowd roars in applause. But I don't clap. I don't speak. I don't care. And neither does Madge, Gale, Rory, Prim or Lilly. They all sit in their chairs with a concerned look on their face as Katniss still lies in the fetal position. I want Katniss with me. I want Katniss home. Because she's my girl on fire, and I'm her boy with the bread.

"LET ME GO! I WANT TO SEE KATNISS!" I scream as I pound the door. Katniss has been in the infirmary for at least 2 days now.

"I'm sorry Mr. Mellark, but Ms. Everdeen is still recovering from her competetion. About 10 more minutes and you'll be allowed inside," the nurse says. I growl, but I sit in my chair and wait, all the while I'm tapping my foot. My eyes stare at the clock. 1 minute. I start to get nervous. What if Katniss broke something? What if she can't speak? What if? All the what if questions jumble around inside my head. I lose track of time. If it wasn't for her druken mentor Haymitch, I would have lost track of time, completely. I see him stumbling out of Katniss' room, and I jump up.

"You can go see her, boy," he slurrs. I nod at him, and he mumbles something under his breath that I can't quite catch. I hold my breath, expecting the worse. And what I see is actually surprising. Katniss has only a bandage wrapped around her foot, and a few minor bruises. But as she sleeps soundly, she doesn't more look any more harmed than that. I sit down beside her, and clutch her hand.

"Please be okay. Please. Please,"

I rest my head on her stomach, and I drift off to sleep.

When I open my eyes, Katniss is awake, sitting up and her hand is still on mine. Her silvery gray eyes are staring blankly into the wall, and for a bit, I'm nervous.

"Katniss?"

She doesn't answer.

"Katniss?"

She still doesn't answer.

"Katniss, it's me Peeta. Remember?"

She doesn't even respond. Her eyes don't light up when she sees me, her mouth isn't in a smile, and her hand is the only thing that acknowledges me. She gives my hand a slight squeeze, maybe to reassure me that everything's okay. But why do I feel like it's not?

"Katniss, say something please?" I ask. She does nothing. Then my heart starts to beat faster and faster. Until the point where I have to go to find a nurse to help Katniss and let me know what's going on. A nurse comes in and shines a light into her pupils. Her eyes do not focus, or even react to the light. She just blinks. And it turns out, I was right to be nervous.

"All her vital signs are fine, and I assume she's having some sort of breakdown. She did get hit on her head rather hard, so maybe that did some damage to her brain and temporarily is having some sort of concussion," the nurse says.

"Well, what can you do about it?" I ask. Fearing for Katniss. The nurse shakes her head.

"At the moment, nothing. We will have to wait for her to recover on her own. The mediaction we give to patients like this may interact with the antibiotics on her skin." She explains. My heart stops. This is exactly what I was scared of in the first place.

"It may help if you explain thins to her, try to jog her memory yes?"

"Can I bring in some friends?" I ask. The nurse nods.

"Not too many, that may overwhelm her." She says.

I take my phone out of my pocket and dial Gale, and Madge. Withing 5 minutes, Prim, Gale, Rory and Madge are waiting by the door. The nuse lest them in, and they all rush to my side. Examining Katniss.

"What happened?" asks Madge. I look to her and then back to Katniss. I explain the situation, about how she's in a mental breakdown, and she's suffering a concussion. Prim whimpers slightly, and Rory comforts her.

"That Downey better watch his back." Gale says, gritting his teeth. His gaze softens at the sight of Katniss sitting there, with her knees pressing into her chest and her arms wrapped around them.

"Katniss? It's me Prim. Please come home." Prim pleads. But nothing works. Then Madge hugs Prim and Gale takes Katniss' shoulders.

"Catnip, wake up. It's us," he says. But she still remains unresponsive.

I hug her, then Prim takes her turn. And then wee something that maybe a sort of a breakthrough. She smiles.

***gasp* what happened to Katniss?**


	13. She heard, but she doesn't remember

**A/N: sorry for the short chapter, i'm jus busy :) HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

* * *

><p>Gale's POV: I visit Katniss everyday. I still haven't told her how I broke up with Madge, and that I still love her. You see, I was temporarily okay with Peeta dating Katniss. I figured she wouldn't like him as much as she would, and then move on. Hell, was I wrong. She ended up with Mellark, and left me in the dust. Well, she still spent tons of time with me, but I don't like the way Peeta can hold her and kiss her so freely. I don't really think he loves her as much as I can. I take a deep breath, and step through the door. It's my allotted time with Katniss, to try to explain things to her. After me is Peeta. As I walk in, I notice nothing has changed. She still remains seated on the bed with her knees pressed against her chest and her arms tightly wrapped around them. Her gray eyes are still staring blankly at the wall. I breathe slowly, and start.<p>

"Catnip? Can I tell you something?" Katniss doesn't make a move. I feel the nervousness inside of me start to bubble up, so I speak before I lose my nerve.

"Truth is, I've loved you ever since we met when we were small. I love everything about you. The way you flip your hair shyly, and how you have neat, dainty writing and how you can fire a bow so well." I take her hand, and she doesn't respond.

"I don't think Peeta loves you as much as I can. As I do." I say. I sigh when I have no reaction from her. I run my fingers through my hair, and take the pear that's sitting on the tray next to Katniss' bed. I throw it in the air, and catch it. _Katniss loves pears._ I set the greenish pear down in front of Katniss.

"You better eat that pear before I do," I say. I turn my head, but instantly turn it back when I her her say,

"You hate pears." Her eyes are twitched up into a half smile. A good enough smile for me, seeing as I haven't seen her react to anything for the last two and half weeks.

"Hey Gale,"she mumbles. I smile from ear to ear, and I forget everything I said earlier.

"Hey Catnip,"I murmur back. Her eyes are less blank, and a little more focused. I turn around and start to walk quickly towards to door, to gather Peeta, (as much as I don't like him for Katniss reasons, he needs to see this) Madge, Rory and Prim, but I'm stopped just before turning the knob because she tells me,

"I heard what you said. I love you too, but as a friend Gale. You're like my brother, and nothing can change that,"

I nod to her, hoping we can gain some normalcy before turning the knob. Peeta, Rory and Prim are waiting anxiously outside. Prim is sitting with her hands fumbling with a pencil that looks chewed up. Peeta is pacing back and forth, and Madge's leg is twitching nervously. I walk up to them holding Prim as I speak.

"You guys have to see this, Catnip's back!" I'm almost ambushed by the sea of my friends rushing through the door to see Katniss. Peeta holds her hand, but she still stays in the same position. Madge has her arm loosely over her shoulders and Prim has her other hand entwined with her own, jumping up and down with joy. Katniss still looks to the wall, and she has the most radiant smile on. Peeta starts to talk,

"Katniss?" he asks cautiously. Katniss tears her eyes away from the abnormally fascinating wall, and looks into Peeta's blue eyes. She smiles even wider, biting her lip.

"Yes?" she asks sweetly. Peeta's eyes light up and so does everyone else's. Katniss lets out a faint laugh before she kisses Peeta. I'm too happy because of Katniss, I don't even care she's kissing the wrong guy. (well duh, it's supposed to be ME she's kissing!)

"Anyways, I should get ready for the Games." She says. Then I get confused.

"Uhh..." Madge mumbles. Peeta looks confused too.

"Katniss, you just won the Games." I say, furrowing my eyebrows. Katniss lets out a scoff.

"Gale, I'm not stupid. I'm supposed to be at training," she says. The realization hits me like a wall of bricks. Katniss doesn't remember.

**oooh snap.. **


	14. The Woods

**A/N: heya :) SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE IN FOREVER! i just got back from visiting some friends in LA :) hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Peeta's POV: We explain to Katniss that she's already won, and that Cato had banged her head on the floor. She thinks we're joking, so we try to get a nurse.<p>

"Ms. Everdeen, deary, you've just had a major concussion. You've lost your most recent memories. " Then the nurse turns to us.

"Ms. Everdeen here has been diagnosed with retrograde amnesia. She's lost the most recent memories that her brain has stored. She's completely forgotten the events of the last three weeks, the period of the Games. Unfortanately, there is no proper cure, and you just have to jog her memory with clips of the Games, or the aftermath. You could show the bruises and cuts she accumulated from the proccess of the Games,"

I nod my head, and hold Katniss' hand. Gale glares at me, but I don't take my hand away. Although Gale himself didn't tell me, he broke up with Madge. For reasons unknown. But why do I have a feeling that he's looking to his old crush 'Catnip?'

Prim slides the CD into the player, and we watch the Games. Katniss' eyes are wide when she sees the brutal battle between her and Cato. However, she does nod in approval at Rue and herself when she clears the tallest hurdle with no hands. Everyone's eyes are glued to Katniss when the crowd watches in awe at the accuracy and speed she has with a bow and arrow. The sight of a completely capable Career missing the bullseye by many rings is depressing. They're supposed to be trained in everything. The odds are supposed to be in their favour. When the DVD is finished, the CD slides back out for Prim to place back in the case. I turn to Katniss, who's gaze is now darting to the floor, and ask,

"Do you believe us now?"

She nods. She keeps her gaze turned to the floor though.

"Katniss, are you okay? What's wrong?" she looks up to me with guilt-filled eyes. Then she whispers to me,

"I'm sorry." Then before I even have time to be confused, she gets up and runs out the door, full speed.

* * *

><p>Katniss' POV: "I'm sorry." I rasp. Then I do something I haven't done in a long time. I run away.<p>

I run to the woods a couple of blocks away from campus as quickly as I can. I look back to see that no-one is running after me. _Good. No-one is to come look for me. _I stop at my room on the other side of school, and as quickly as I can I stuff my clothes in a backpack. I grab a few granola bars, fruits and two water bottles. I leave my cellphone in the room, but take my room key. I think of Prim and Peeta and how they'd have a better life without me. I quickly pull on a black nylon jacket and grab my shoes. After I'm sure I have everything I need, I neatly write on a notepad _I love you. _And take off towards the woods a few blocks away.

* * *

><p>Peeta's POV: We try to run after Katniss, but she's too fast. In a matter of seconds, she's dissapeared. I start to pace in worry. Where would she go? Then a thought pops into my head. Madge!<p>

"Madge, take us to your room!" I bark. She nods, and then she runs with Prim, Rory, Gale and I on her heels. Once we pass a few buildings, we get to Katniss' room. Then we see nothing. Half of her clothes are gone, food from the fridge is pretty much gone, and all that's left is a notepaad with her neat printing that says _I love you._

Then worry begins to take over. We try calling Katniss but her cellphone rings in the room. Gone. She's gone. Where could she have gone? She could have gone somewhere in school to think about something. But I have no idea why she would run away from us. She wouldn't take her clothes or food or water if she went somewhere to think for a little while. Then the thought hits me. I think I say it in my head, but apparently my voice has a mind of it's own.

"The woods."

**the woods O_O is Katniss coming back? sorry for the cliffhanger. :) reviews make me happy! they make Peeta and Katniss happy too! **


	15. Baking with Peeta

**A/N: heya! hope this chapter clears some confusion :D **

**thank you for all the wonderful reviewers out there! you guys really make me jump up and down in happiness :) **

**disclaimer: if were suzanne collins, i'd be partying hard with Peeta and Katniss. **

***** = time skippy! **

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Katniss' POV: The woods. That's where I go. I have a simple reason for everything I've done. Why I've packed up and leaved without so much as a goodbye. Everyone is better off without me. I cause nothing but trouble. Sure I won the Games. Whatever. I don't care. Peeta would be better off without me. I'm selfish, dumb, totally unattractive, and never thinking of others. Peeta is perfect. He's nice, charming, funny, handsome. So what's he doing with me? I don't get tired even after running a few blocks to the woods. I'm filled with a new energy so I keep running. Once I finally get to the edge of the woods, I crumple to the ground in pain. It's agonizing to be away from Peeta, but he needs this. He needs to see I'm not right for him. He's selfless. He would do anything for me, I would do the same for him. But I would only make it worse I were ever put in that position. I crawl over to a tree and climb. It's not very hard. As a kid, I would climb trees that were in my backyard. When I reach a respectable distance, I pull my sleeping bag over me and think. A few days here would be enough for him to realize that he doesn't need me. Then a thought pops in my mind. Prim. My beloved little duck. I've abandoned her too. Worry starts to take over but not even Prim makes me leave the sad little sleeping bag. A few days. I promise myself. A few days, and then I'll go home.<p>

One day has passed. It's the afternoon of March 9th. I plan on going a few more days, but then I remember what Peeta told me.

"Don't run away. Ever. Because if you do, Prim would be terrified." Then I make the decision. I'm going home.

* * *

><p>Lilly's POV: Someone runs into my room, and it's Prim. She's sobbing and weeping and whimpering as I hold her. She starts to hiccup and mumble, but I can't really make it out. The I hear what she says.<p>

"Katniss left! She's been gone for a day! Lilly, where did she go?" she sobs. I rub her back in a failing attempt to get her to calm down.

"I don't know, Prim. But Katniss will always come back to you." I say quietly. She suddenly stops sobbing, but tears still flow down her face freely. She looks up to me, hope filled in her eyes.

"You think so?" she asks. I smile, because I know the answer.

"I know so,"

I continue to hold her as she starts to mumble things I don't quite understand. She keeps muttering things about toes, and eyes. It's odd, but it's Prim. I've learned to love her for it. Soon she stops crying and Peeta comes in the room. His eyes are slightly red, but he has a smile on his face for Prim.

"Hi Lilly," he says. I smile warmly at him and Prim looks up at him expectantly.

"I'm going to bake in our cooking class for the upcoming teacher's lunch. Do you two girls want to help me?" he asks. Prim's eyes light up as she nods vigorously.

"Yes please Peeta!" she says sweetly. Peeta chuckles. Then he motions for us to stand up.

"You too Lilly, I need all the help I can get!" he says enthusiastically. I get up, as Prim skips eagerly to the kitchen. Peeta and I chuckle at sweet Prim. When we get to the kitchen he teaches us how to make biscuits.

"Then you add whatever you like! Prim, what would you like to put in yours?" asks Peeta. Prim ponders this. Her eyes travel down the row of toppings we can put in. She eyes the chocolate chips and the cheese for a moment before deciding on the chocolate. I, myself, pick the berries. Peeta makes two batches while Prim and I each make one. Peeta chooses seeds and nuts for the first one, but for the second, he doesn't put anything in it.

"How come you aren't putting anything in that one?" I ask, pointing to the bowl with dough left on the counter.

"I'm going to bake them plainly, and then I'll make some ham and cheese sandwiches with them." I frown. Wouldn't it be easier to put the ham and cheese in now?

"Why can't you make ham and cheese biscuits?" asks Prim. Wow. Took the words right out of my mouth. Peeta considers this for a moment, then he smiles warmly at Prim.

"This is why I like having you two around!" he says while poking Prim in the arm. She giggles, then Peeta starts to chop up ham and we place the cheese in the dough. After we have nearly 5 pans filled with little drop biscuits, Peeta places them inside the oven.

"Then we wait," he announces. While the bicuits cook, Peeta munches on the chocolate chips. The timer dings, and the smell of biscuits fill the room making my mouth water. When Peeta takes the biscuits off the pans to cool, I examine them. They look GOOD. And I don't mean good like, just good. They look GOOD good. Peeta chuckles at my expression, then he whispers,

"It's okay, there's enough for the teachers AND us,"

After 20 minutes, the bicuits have cooled down enough for us to eat a few. We each take one of each. Prim's chocolate chip, my berry biscuit, Peeta's seed ones and ham and cheese ones. I bite down on it and it's soft soft and airy, my eyes roll to the back of my head and I make and MMMMMM sound. Then suddenly we get interrupted by the door opening quietly. My jaw drops and Peeta's eyes spark with joy. Prim takes a breath. Because the girl we see is one with a black braid, and a bag casually slung across her shoulders. It's Katniss Everdeen. And she's come home.

**she's come home! **


	16. I Earned It Lovey Dovey

**A/N: YAY! i just watched the hunger games and it was flippin' SPECTACULAR! yay, school tomorrow.. yipee... **

* * *

><p>I immediately drop the biscuit I was holding before and rush over to Katniss. I take in her appearance. Two beautiful silver eyes. Long silky brown hair put in a braid. A backpack slung over her shoulder. Her clothes may have a little dirt, but that doesn't stop me from holding her tightly and not letting go. Beautiful. Still beautiful. Always beautiful. Forever beautiful. Nothing could ever be as beautiful as my Katniss Everdeen. With my arms around her waist, I take in the scent of her skin and hair. Pine. Pure pine. As pure as her mind. Perfection. Even when she doesn't visit the forest for a while, the smell of pine seems to be forever soaked into the pores of her skin and the ends of her hair. And I'm glad. It reminds me that she'll always be free from the disgusting smell of other girls. Katniss clutches me like a lifeline. As if I were breathing life into her. I wonder if she knows that she has that effect on me.<p>

"Stay with me?" I rasp with my shaky voice.

"Always." She says with a trembling voice. And I think the breath I was holding in, makes it's way out of my mouth.

"Katniss!" Prim exclaims. Katniss releases her grip on me, but I keep one arm wound around her waist. If I let her go, I'm gonna go crazy. And if you think I'm letting go, _you're_ crazy. Katniss kneels down and gives Prim a hug. I keep a hold of Katniss by keeping my hand on her shoulder. Prim bursts into tears, and Lilly seems to awkwardly stand there. Katniss notices, she she motions for Lilly to come over. Katniss lets go of Prim and hugs Lilly.

"Thank you Lilly. You were there for her when I wasn't. And I owe you for that." She mumbles. She owes her.. Katniss hates owing people. She never wants to owe people.

"No need," Lilly says simply. Katniss smiles, at Prim starts to skip around.

"Well, you can do all your lovey-dovey stuff here, so Lilly.." she trails off taking Lilly's hands.

"Thank you Prim," Katniss says sarcastically. Prim smiles, but before leaving she takes her biscuits with her. Katniss laughs, before putting her hands around my neck. Pulling me in for a hug.

"Sorry I left you, Peeta." She mumbles.

"Just glad you're back." I say to her. And it's true. Katniss pulls away, and suddenly I'm cold without her. Katniss smirks, and bites into a biscuit.

"Mmmmmm..." her eyes roll to the back of her head, and her lips twitch up into a smile. I sneak up behind her while she's distracted, and my arms snake around her waist. Katniss starts to laugh, and I turn her around.

"What? No kiss?" I ask innocently. She smirks, and I pull her in for a kiss. Her lips are still soft, and perfect. When we pull away, Katniss rests her head on my chest.

"Katniss, I love you." I tense up, because I don't think I've ever told her this in such a heavy mood.

"I love you too, Peeta." She whispers softly. My heart races, and I feel like I'm soaring. My smile grows, and I feel like a lovestruck idiot. But, that's just what Katniss does to me. I pick her up and twirl her around. She giggles a little, and screams at me

"Let me down!" she screams. I smile at her, and let her down. She still seems dazed, so I lean in to kiss her. And I feel like the luckiest guy in the world. Because Katniss Everdeen loves me. And I love her. Katniss pouts as I snatch the biscuit from her plate. I smirk, and dangle it front of her face teasingly.

"You have to earn it." I stae. Then before I know it, Katniss locks her hands behind my neck and pulls me in for a deep passionate kiss. She leaves me breathless, and Katniss smirks.

"Did I earn it?" she asks innocently. I nod, and hand it to her. Oh god. Katniss Everdeen has no idea what she's capable of.

**nope. Katniss is just oblivious. then again, this is Katniss. **


	17. Perfect

A/N: hei guys! so this is the last chapter! YAY! I finsihed! woot, thanks for sticking with me you guys, and I really love all your reviews out there. They always make my day. So Katniss and Peeta! YAY!

* * *

><p>Peeta's POV: Katniss is sprawled out on the couch of her room. Right now it's just Gale, Prim, Madge and Rory and me here. Katniss fell asleep in my lap, so I moved her to the couch. Prim and Rory are having a conversation, something about Katniss and me. I smile at Katniss sleeping soundly. I had a heavy conversation with Gale earlier in the month. It somehow ended up with me on the floor, Gale cowering over me, and Prim and Rory breaking it up. He said that Katniss could never love me. That Katniss would be insane to love me. He pointed out all my flaws, that I would never really be good enough for Katniss. God, doesn't he know that? I know that myself. After some blood and tears, Gale said to me,<p>

"Katniss deserves some happiness. Even if it comes in the form of a baker." And with that, he walked away. I don't think he really moved on. But I can only hope that he knows Katniss enough to respect her decision. And I think she's made her choice. That afternoon in the kitchen proved that to me. She said that she loves me. I would never leave her. Gale gets up to leave, taking Rory with him. He nods at me, and looks over to Katniss sadly.

_Take care of her_ he mouths.

He's leaving today. He's 18 today. He'll be catching the train later on this evening. Katniss has her bags packed. I do too. Gale will be heading over to District Two, finding a nice and better job in a more promising place. _Practical _he says. Katniss, Prim, Rory, and I will be going home later. Back to District Twelve. I'm kinda sick of this place. Even though I'll be heading back after summer break is over. Oh well. About 2 and a half months in Twelve will be enough for me. I have a brilliant plan when Katniss turns 20. I'm going to propose in the Meadow exactly one month after her 20th birthday. But I don't want to focus on that right now. Just Katniss. I'm in the middle of watching Katniss' steady breaths when Prim speaks up.

"She deserves some that makes her happy." She whispers. Madge smiles at her sweetly and nods her head in agreement.

"I think that's you, Peeta." Says Madge. I smile at them, and then avert my eyes to Katniss. I look at her in amazement. She thinks she's ugly. She thinks she's not good enough for me. Sometimes I can't figure out what goes on inside her head. But I'm glad she's with me. In the middle of my trance, I see that Madge and Prim have gone off. Which leaves me alone with Katniss. I crawl over to Katniss and stroke her hair. She sighs contently, and her eyes flutter open. Then I'm greeted with a pair with warm silvery eyes. She always think they're the ugliest shade of gray. But I beg to differ. They're a beautiful shade of icy silver. They have small stripes of light grey in them and the smallest flecks of pale blue. They're so unique, that I can't believe eyes like hers could exist. Katniss smiles warmly, and pats the spot beside hers. I gladly climb in and she snuggles into me.

"Peeta?"

"Mmm?" I mumble.

"Stay with me?" she asks softly. I look into her eyes, and they're wide with fear. What a crazy child. She thinks she has to be scred that I'll say no? She's the only girl I could ever be with.

"Always." I say to her. She smiles back at me, and then closes her eyes. I stroke her forehead with my thumb. Until I fall asleep with my arms around Katniss' waist.

* * *

><p>Katniss' POV: I wake up, with Peeta's arms still around my waist. I rouse him, and see that it's early morning. Guess we slept on the couch. I smile sheepishly at him and he beams. That's Peeta for you. Smiling so brightly, making his dark circles from sleep dissappear. I take his hand, and we walk to breakfast. Gale has left for District two, since he's graduated. Got into a fancy academy to serve in the police force. I guess that's Gale. I grab some waffles and a chocolate chip muffin. I bite into it and realize the ones Peeta make are much better. After we finish breakfast, Prim goes off to pack her things. Peeta gets his suitcase and we board the train. With all the people going and coming, it's easy for Prim and Rory to get lost. But they don't. We've been assigned seats, and Peeta and I are sitting a few rows behind Prim and Rory. But are still able to see them because they are seated the row next to us, but further ahead. I smile at Peeta who takes the aisle seat. I think I fall asleep with my head resting against Peeta's shoulder and my hand holding his. When I wake up, Peeta's head is resting on top of mine. Sleepy old Peeta.<p>

'Peeta?"

"Mmmm?"

"I love you." I say. His eyes fly open and he smiles at me. Right now I think I'm happy. Peeta loves me and I love him. And I think I could stay like this forever. Peeta and I. So I decide not to ruin this moment. I suggle up beside him and fall under again. With nothing but good thoughts as the rocking train and the gentle humming coming from Peeta in my brain. I think this moment is perfect. And it's not until Peeta kisses my lips that I confirm my thoughts. This is perfect.

**WOOT! last chapter!**


	18. I Knew it, Epilogue 1

A/N: hei people.. so you asked for an epilogue and here it is! I'm going to work on one last epilogue after this, then start to get to work on my other story. LOL hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Today is the day. It's June 8th, exactly one month after Katniss' 20th birthday. Prim and Rory are boyfriend and girlfriend now. They look so happy together. I had a ring made for Katniss. It's a simple band with (I don't know the terminology for wedding rings.. so.. yeah..) the word 'ALWAYS' engraved on the inside of the band. There's a (diamond or white gold? I dunno, there will be a link at the bottome) gemstone in the middle. It's small, simple, classic, and nothing too flashy. Katniss doesn't really like flashy. I had Katniss to meet me in the Meadow this afternoon. I set up a picnic by the lake, And I have the ring in a small pale green (because it is Katniss' favourite colour) velvet box hidden in my pocket. Two arms snake around my waist, and I turn around. Katniss' deep silver eyes are staring straight back at mine. I smile at her.<p>

"Morning, Katniss." I say. Katniss smiles back at me.

"Morning, Peeta." she says. I gesture to the picnic and we sit. We chat for a bit, talking about Gale and Prim and Rory. Gale isn't a taboo subject in our household. He's been a great friend to Katniss, and I respect him for that. Oh, did I tell you? We live together now. Katniss moved in a few months ago. My mother learned to accept Katniss, and I think she's actually starting to warm up to her. My father's always been fond of Katniss, and my brothers just clap me on the back, congratualting me.

"Peeta? What do you think about our future?" Katniss asks. Perfect time to pop the question.

"See Katniss, I've been thinking about OUR future and.." I trail off and get down on one knee. Katniss stares at me wide-eyed, taking loud breaths.

"I want to spend forever with you. Will you-" I say while I take the box from my back pocket.

"Marry me?" I ask softly. Katniss smiles, and brings me up to my feet. She takes my wrists.

"One one condition." she says.

"Anything." I whisper willingly.

"We let Prim be the flower girl." she whispers. My smile grows and I lift Katniss off her feet. I twirl her around while we laugh.

"Of course. We can even let Haymitch be there too." I say. Katniss smiles, and says,

"Yes, Peeta. I'll marry you."

And she does. We spend the rest of the day sleeping in each other's arms. And when Katniss' head is in my lap, I whisper, even though she can't hear,

"I knew it."


	19. My Girl, Epilogue 2

A/N: hei der people.. ohkay, another epilogue :) i love your reviews, so just tell me if you guys want me to do another epilogue or something. one thing I am sure of is there will be NO SEQUEL. basically what happens after the last chap is they get married, have kids, Katniss makes up with Gale, Katniss has a happy relationship with Peeta and it's all gooood. :) okay, so there will be ONE MORE EPILOGUE after this. and then it'll all depend on if people want more. I'll probably do a oneshot on their life later.. soo.. yeah..

* * *

><p>"Hey there baby. You'll be beautiful, I can already tell." I whisper while carressing Katniss' slight bump on her abdomen. A girl. I can feel it. We're going to have a beautiful baby girl with Katniss' dark brown hair, and my blue eyes. It'll be a beautiful combination. I mean, how many brown haired-blue eyed children are there? Not many. And I'll be proud to be one of the daddies with one of those unique children. Katniss stirs, and I wrap my arms around her waist. But being careful for the baby.<p>

"Peeta?" I hear from beside me.

"Mmmhmmm?" I groggily ask.

What are we gonna name her?" Katniss asks. My eyes fly open to see Katniss staring at the cieling. I chuckle.

"What makes you think our child is going to be a girl?" I ask curiously. I feel Katniss shrug against me.

"Mother's intuition?" she says thoughtfully. I shake my head while laughing quietly.

"No. _Your _intuition." I say while rolling her on top of me. I kiss her passionately, and when we break off, we let out a laugh. I stay in bed, and I watch Katniss walk over to the door. Before I realize it, I'm wolf-whistling. Katniss turns around and playfully raises an eyebrow. She gives me a wink before walking off to the stairs.

Wow. My girl is the best. Even when she's carrying a child inside her, she's still my spectacular Katniss. After I make her breakfast, we go for a walk into town. We get whispers and happy glances. She is the winner of the Hunger Games, after all. Panem Academy likes to broadcast the past victors, and Katniss is always one of the victors with lots of airtime. Finnick Odair gets a lot of airtime along with Johanna Mason. I recall meeting them and having a few laughs that included Katniss storming off to the washroom. But I guess that's a story for another day...

**oh dear. Mow I thinking of doing a sequel.. OK! SEQUEL MIGHT COME. maybee... I'll have a poll on my profile put up. **


	20. POLL FOR SEQUEL UP

A/N: I KNOW you guys are mad at me, I hate how authors do this, but check out my profile for the poll asking about a sequel. I'M SORRY ONCE AGAIN!


End file.
